La Leyenda de los Guerreros Elementales
by Alee'Orellana
Summary: Diversas dimensiones se ven amenazadas por un misterioso ser que no se detendrá ante nada y destruirá todo a su paso. Nueve entidades con apariencia de jóvenes deciden hacer algo para evitar terrible destino reclutando a los mejores guerreros de tres dimensiones diferentes para así proteger los universos. Crossover Naruto/DragonBallZ/Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí yo con nuevo fanfic.

Pues este fanfic no es mio, no me pertenece, la idea original no es mía, ningún personaje (tal vez el malo) es mío. Yo prácticamente herede este fanfic porque su autora original no sabía como continuarlo y yo me ofrecí a hacerlo, el crédito de los primeros siete capítulos son de ella, lo mismo con la idea y la mayoría de personajes fuera de los animes a los cuales pertenecen los protagonistas; yo en estos siete capítulos me he dedicado a reeditarlos, agregar diálogos o quitarlos con el propósito de que se entienda más.

La tengo en autores favoritos, la dueña y creadora de este fanfic (el cual, repito, yo solo continuaré porque ella no sabe como continuarlo, si quieren le pueden preguntar a ella) es: Ochiito-Ber.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de este fanfic me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**1**

**R.A.M.E.N.**

Una mañana calurosa en la aldea de la hoja. En un de los departamentos un chico rubio de ojos azules se levanta muy a su pesar a causa del calor de esa madrugada que aunque le gustaría seguir durmiendo la fuerte temperatura no se lo permitió. Se levanta por completo de la cama y camina hacia el refrigerador para sacar la leche, luego va a la alacena para sacar su ramen instantáneo y así poder desayunar como todos los días. Mientras espera a que hierva el agua vuelve a ver el reloj y se da cuenta que ya es tarde, se apresura al armario y empieza a revolver entre su ropa para encontrar lo que se pondría. Ya listo, apago el fuego y solamente se tomo la leche antes de salir apresuradamente a reunirse con su grupo.

En su carrera para llegar al lugar de encuentro se tropieza y cae justo a los pies de sus dos compañeros de equipo que se dedican a ver un cartel con unas siglas que forman la palabra: "_RAMEN"_, llamando la atención de Naruto que malinterpreto el significado de dicho anuncio.

— Hola Sakura, Teme — saluda a sus dos compañeros y observa mejor el anuncio ya que llamo mucho su atención.

— Dobe — le saluda sin muchos ánimos dedicándole una mirada molesta.

Naruto lo ignora y mira más detenidamente el cartel.

— ¡Es un campamento para aprender a cocinar Ramen! — dice muy emocionado con una gran sonrisa.

— Naruto, no es un campamento para aprender a cocinar ramen — le dice Sakura corrigendo la suposición del rubio —, esa son las siglas para: Recolección Avanzada de Múltiples Especímenes Ninja.

Sasuke asiente ante la afirmación de su compañera, ya que justo debajo de _"R.A.M.E.N."_ dice lo que significan las siglas, lo cual es muy obvio para cualquiera por los puntos que lo separan. Aunque siendo Naruto no lo comprendería todo sin una muy excelente explicación.

— ¡Ah, no! Sakura, pobre Sakura. Ahí dice ramen y no eso que acabas de decir — comenta intentando hacerla recapacitar de su error, según él.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de darse con la mano derecha en la frente por tal estupidez dicha por su hiperactivo compañero.

-[[XxX]]-

Cerca de las puertas de Konoha, escondido entre los árboles, observando la entrada a la aldea conversan de forma misteriosa a pesar de que no hay nadie cerca.

— ¿Es realmente una buena idea? — cuestiona demostrando lo incrédulo que se encuentra al respecto.

Su compañero lo vuelve a ver.

— Por supuesto, además es necesario sea o no sea una buena idea — responde desviando su vista otra vez a la entrada —, y pues tendremos trabajo, querido amigo.

— Bien, solo espero que todo salga bien — comenta con cierto fastidio —, ¿trabajo? Es injusto…

-[[XxX]]-

Mientras que en la oficina de la Hokage, Kakashi Hatake se encuentra hablando con la rubia líder de la aldea.

— Kakashi ¿ya te diste cuenta de todos esos carteles sobre R.A.M.E.N.? — pregunta cambiando el tema anterior.

— Claro, están por toda la aldea — responde educadamente —, curioso nombre.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento y cuando Kakashi está por decir algo más una joven aparece por la ventana de largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que miran fijamente al ninja copia.

Ambos ninjas quedan al principio un poco sorprendidos, la primera en reacción es Tsunade.

— ¿Quién eres? — cuestiona con recelo, porque aunque la chica se ven inofensiva puede ser peligrosa.

— Mi nombre es Sakura y quiero pedirles un favor — dice siendo completamente directa en lo que busca.

La rubia no dice nada, está vez Kakashi es el que pregunta.

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

Ella lo vuelve a ver, otra vez pues había apartado su mirada para dirigirse a la Hokage.

— Una batalla, un gran peligro que puede acabar con el mundo y otros más se aproxima, necesito su ayuda para detenerlo — dice siendo directa, otra vez, con voz seria dando a entender que es importante y no debe ser ignorado.

El silencio reino en la habitación luego de que esas palabras fueron dichas, ni Kakashi y menos Tsunade sabían que responder a eso. Sakura esperando una respuesta de alguno se sentó en la silla que estaba justo frente al escritorio de la rubia.

El de cabello plateado poso su ojo en ella, en su mirada se notaba la experiencia de alguien que ha vivido mucho más que ella y también dolor, como si hubiera pasado toda su vida sufriendo pero no noto odio ni rencor, solamente deseos de proteger eso que le importa. Tomo su decisión, ayudaría.

— Ah, esta bien. Ayudaremos — dice Tsunade luego de pensarlo mucho, la chica no parece estar mintiendo y si quisiera lastimarlos ya lo hubiera hecho en vez de ponerse a hablar con ellos.

— Perfecto — dice con una sonrisa arrogante, muy al estilo Sasuke —. Necesito personas que deseen ser fuertes y que estén dispuestos a dar su vida por algo en lo que creen o por alguien a quien quieren.

Kakashi la mira con curiosidad, al igual que la rubia.

— ¿Porqué personas así? — pregunta con notable curiosidad la Hokage.

— Solo ese tipo de personas serían capaces de soportar el entrenamiento impuesto — responde a la pregunta con simpleza, dedicándole una sonrisa menos arrogante.

Tsunade asiente y le sonríe, esa chica es agradable de una cierta forma y se ha ganado su confianza. Pensando en lo que le acaban de decir se dedica a hojear expedientes de sus ninjas.

-[[XxX]]-

Y mientras Naruto y sus dos compañeros se enfrascan en una discusión sobre el cartel de R.A.M.E.N. en el cual el rubio continúa insistiendo en que es un campamento para aprender a cocinar ramen mientras que su compañera debate que es un campamento de entrenamiento avanzado para ninjas elite.

— ¡No es un campamento en donde te enseñan a cocinar ramen, Naruto! — le grita ya sin nada de paciencia, dispuesta a golpearlo en ese mismo momento.

— Hay alguien en la oficina de la Hokage — susurra Sasuke sin saber que sus dos compañeros lograron escucharlo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Naruto, agradeciendo la interrupción no intencionada del de cabello negro.

— Hay alguien que no conocemos en la oficina de la Hokage — dice repitiendo y agrando un pequeño dato a lo que anteriormente dijo.

— Ah, vamos a ver — sugiere el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

En la torre de la Hokage, Tsunade termina de revisar y apartar los que ha escogido para el entrenamiento que se llevara acabo para lo futura batalla que decidirá el destino de ese y otros universos más.

— Bien, estos son los ninjas que he escogido — anuncia la rubia llamando la atención de ambos, que aunque estaban callado no prestaban atención a lo ella hacía —, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraya y Kiba Inozuka.

Sakura le mira por un momento, se levanta, parpadea dos veces y se acerca a ella.

— ¿Solamente ellos? — pregunta curiosa, creía que habían más ninjas con las características que dio en esa aldea.

— Si, lo siento. A pesar de todo hay que mantener el movimiento normal de la aldea pero puedes ir a Suna; Temari no Sabako podría acompañarte — le dice sonriendo —, incluso Kankuro, su hermano también podría ir.

Ella asiente ante la sugerencia. Sonríe de la misma forma que antes de que Tsunade se pusiera a escoger.

— Dígales a los ninjas que escogió que mañana a las cinco y medio de la mañana deben estar listos en la puerta principal de la aldea, sin retrasos — explica seriamente y dando a entender que no aceptara retrasos —, y lamento los carteles de R.A.M.E.N.

Salió por la ventana al terminar de decir la última frase. Y justo en ese momento entran Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura botando la puerta, por obra del rubio.

— ¡Abuela Tsunade! — grita Naruto al entrar, recibiendo un regaño de parte de la rubio.

Lo que quedo del día se la pasaron avisando a todos los que fueron escogidos para ir al entrenamiento, se les dio la información y se les pidió que empacaran ropa y algunas armas.

-[[XxX]]-

Cerca de las cuatro y media de la madrugada, un joven de plateado cabello y ojos azul marino se infiltro en la guarida de la organización más temida del mundo ninja: Akatsuki con el único propósito de reclutarlos así como el día anterior hicieron con los ninjas de Konoha y dos de Suna.

Se dirigió directamente a la recamará en donde duerme el líder de dicha organización, entro y lo primero que hizo fue despertarlo, lo cual siendo otra persona hubiera sido una completa estupidez pero para él no. El líder en vez de atacarlo por el allanamiento a su guarida le cuestiono su presencia, solo porque está muy cansado para atacar en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Quién eres y porqué has entrado a la guarida de mi organización? — cuestiona con cansancio pero sonando amenazante.

— Mi nombre es Yutaro y estoy aquí para pedirles un favor a usted y su organización — responde sin dudar yendo directo al punto de la razón por la cual se encuentra ahí.

— ¿Estas consiente de que somos criminales, cierto? — pregunta con suspicacia al muchacho.

Él simplemente sonríe amistosamente casi con burla ante lo dicho por el líder de Akatsuki.

— Muy consiente de lo que son, yo fui uno también y uno muy peligroso — responde restándole importancia al asunto —. El caso es que los necesito para librar una batalla.

El de cabello anaranjado lo mira aun con recelo, no se fía mucho de ese chico pero no parece que busque ponerse en contra de Akatsuki.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que te ayudaremos? Tenemos cosas mucho mejor que hacer — cuestiona con enojo, no le gusto la forma en que respondió a eso ultimo.

— Muy simple, sino nos ayudan no habrán planes que cumplir ya que el mundo acabaría y no quedaría nada — responde mostrando una sonrisa arrogante y un especial brillo en sus azules ojos.

— Está bien — susurra derrotado.

La verdad solamente acepto por el hecho de que no quiere que sus planes no se cumplan y el hecho de que tampoco espera que el mundo desaparezca.

— Genial, necesito que solo los más capacitados y que estén dispuestos a dar su propia vida por algo que creen o alguien que quieren sean los que escoja para que vengan conmigo — explica sonriendo, aun, de manera arrogante.

— Ellos: Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Konan y yo — indica mientras se levanta de la cama exponiéndose a la poca luz proveniente del pasillo, dejando ver sus perforaciones y el rinnegan.

— Deben estar listo en una hora y media — le avisa para que de indicación a los miembros escogidos —; iré a buscar algo de comer mientras les avisa a todos.

Sale de la habitación dejando solo a líder.

[ -[[XxX]]- ]

Una hora y media más tarde en la sala de reuniones de esa guarida, los miembros que el líder escogió para el entrenamiento estaban medio dormidos aun pues la mayoría había llegado ayer en la noche y muy tarde por lo cual no habían logrado descansar mucho como es el caso de Itachi y Kisame.

El líder llego acompañado de Yutaro, quién esta degustando un pan simple y quemado, para su desgracia.

Todos los reunidos centraron su atención en el muchacho de cabello plateado que no aparenta más de dieciséis años o tal vez quince.

— ¿Han hecho lo que les ordene? — Pregunta recibiendo respuestas afirmativas de todos los ninjas convocados —, bien, les presento a Yutaro.

Yutaro lo vuelve a ver y sonríe amigablemente pero con cierta arrogancia oculta, el saluda con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostiene el pan.

— Iremos a un lugar llamado "Campamento R.A.M.E.N." — comunica sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, dándole un mordisco a su feo pan.

— ¿Ya? — Pregunta Deidara esperando un "no" por respuesta.

— Si — responde a la pregunta haciendo una mueca rara por el mal sabor de ese pan —; creo que ella me matará sino nos vamos ya.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Todos se levantaron y tomaron camino para el lugar a donde se dirigen, el cual ninguno de ellos sabe donde queda. Solo Yutaro es capaz de guiarlos al lugar, solo él lo conoce.

-[[XxX]]-

Y mientras en Konoha, Tsunade convoco una reunión a las cinco t media exactas, los que fueron elegidos estaban ahí puntualmente, incluso Kakashi, el tono amenazante con el que dijo que los quería puntuales lo convenció.

Naruto que estaba más dormido que despierto se había recostado en Sasuke para no caerse y como él no pudo dormir muy bien anoche no opuso resistencia ya que estaba igual de cansado.

— Les presento a Sakura — exclama la rubia haciendo que la atención se desvié hacia la chica de cabello negro —, se irán con ella para ser entrenados y posteriormente librar una batalla que decidirá el futuro de la humanidad de este y otros universos. Pongan su mayor esfuerzo que de ustedes depende.

El discurso que dio los inspiro un poco y les dio conocimiento de que es lo que harían a todos excepto a Naruto que se había dormido.

— Escuchen bien los detalles les serán dados cuando lleguemos, el lugar en donde serán entrenados se llama Chikara y es una dimensión independiente — explica Sakura antes de partir hacia su destino seguida por los doce ninjas y un Naruto medio dormido, el cual acaban de volver a despertar.

[-[[XxX]]-]

En unas dos horas legaron a su destino, un lindo campamento improvisado en un claro del bosque. Recostado en el tronco de árbol un joven de cabello verde y los ojos del mismo color los esperaba desde hace una hora. Al verlos sonríe cálidamente dándoles la bienvenida al lugar.

Minutos fueron necesarios para que llegara el grupo de Akatsuki y junto con ellos Temari y Kankuro acompañados de un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés claro.

La primera reacción fue de parte de Sasuke que corrió a atacar a su hermano para llevar acabo su venganza, pero ni bien se movió del lugar Sakura lo noqueo y se dirigió a todos.

— Aquí todos son aliados y tienen prohibido atacarse entre ustedes. Y las ordenes aquí las doy yo y me obedecen — indica demostrando su desapruebo a actitudes como las del Uchiha menor.

El chico de cabello verde mientras ella les explicaba la regla número uno y más importante: _Ella manda y se hace lo que ella diga_; abrió el portal hacia Chikara.

Ella al ver que nadie daba un paso y se quedaban viendo el portal los miro desafiante.

— ¿Acaso están esperando una invitación?

— ¡No! — responde Naruto al momento en que entra al portal, ya más despierto de lo que estaba hace solo unos minutos atrás.

Ella admiro el espíritu que demostró y sonrío para demostrarlo. Esa actitud le agrado, ese chico, Naruto Uzumaki será uno de los mejores guerreros, lo presiente.

* * *

Y ese es el primer capítulo, como estoy en plan de re-edición la próxima semana subiere el segundo. Todos son casi igual de largos que esté y así me cuesta mucho más reeditar pero va todo bien, espero les haya gustado. Y una vez más digo: el fanfic no es mio.

¿Algún review?

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

****¡Hola Lectores!

Bueno, como anteriormente comente, este fanfic no es mío. Yo simplemente lo herede, lo estoy re-editando para una mejor lectura y comprensión. Ella ya no lo pudo continuar y pues yo lo hago por ella, aunque con aportes de ella, aunque no por el momento.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, Bleach y Dragon Ball Z pertecen a sus respectivos autores, igual que sus personajes.

-[[XxX]]- cambió de escena.

— Diálogos —

—_Pensamientos —_

Sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

**2**

**SAIYAJINS**

La Dimensión Chikara es independiente de las demás que las rodean, en ella no habitan humanos como en las demás, no en ellas solo hay dragones y otras criaturas desconocidas, de formas extrañas y colores brillantes o sombríos. Los únicos que ahí se han instalado, por un corto período de tiempo para realizar la misión, son ellos los nueve guerreros elementales que para entrenar a los elegidos.

Sakura junto a sus ocho compañeros observan a los ninjas con atención, anotando mentalmente la reacción de cada justo cuando un inmenso dragón rojo paso volando sobre ellos, la mayoría quedó pasmada y otros pálidos del susto. Zack comenzó a reírse al verlos tan confundidos y algunos hasta asustados, ante tal acción recibió un golpe de parte de Shiro junto a una reprimenda de que no debe burlarse de ellos. Drew analizo a todos, pensando que esos veintidós ninjas no serían suficientes para lograr el objetivo solo por el hecho de que ni la mitad abarcaría los nueve elementos a dar, recordó las habilidades de cada uno y sus elementos sabiendo que faltarían ocupantes de los últimos dos ya que no son elementos muy comunes y nada fáciles de saber utilizar.

Se volvió hacia Zack y le pregunto si era cierto sobre esos guerreros que había mencionado al momento de regresar a Chikara, a Sakura y Yutaro les llamo la atención su curiosidad, y Drew les explico rápido y conciso la razón de su pregunta. A lo que Zack respondió con una sonrisa. Dando por terminada la charla, Sakura se volvió hacia los ninjas dispuesta a dar información inicial para que no estén sin saber nada y después buscar a los guerreros de los que Zack les contó.

— ¡Atención! — grita Yutaro logrando que todos los ninjas les presten atención.

— Bien, todos ustedes tienen un tiempo limitado para poder volverse más fuertes, en está dimensión el tiempo pasa de manera diferente que en las demás pero aun así es muy poco — les comenta con voz calmada y seria, dirige su vista directamente hacia Naruto que presta total atención —, solo contamos con un año para llevar acabo el entrenamiento, en dos días comenzaremos ya que aun faltan unos pocos guerreros.

Un joven de corto cabello naranja se acerca a los ninjas para darles unas explicaciones más detalladas sobre lo que se llevará acabo, pero no revelando lo importante porque ninguno esta dispuesto a explicarlo dos veces más.

A Sakura se le acerco otro joven, este de corto cabello negro azabache y unos ojos verde esmeralda. Le quito el cabello negro azabache de la cara a ella y le sonrió como solo él le sonríe, dándole ánimos para continuar con lo planeado.

— Seiya — murmura con tristeza, todos ellos. Los nueve ya perdieron todo y solo se tienen entre ellos y aun así no sabe como reaccionar ante el cariño de cada uno, sabiendo mucho menos como demostrarles que también les quiere.

— Venga, solo sonríe y sigamos adelante. Lo que hacemos vale la pena — le dice cariñosamente con una enorme sonrisa —, Zack sabe más de ellos y hay que llevar a dar un paseo a ese rubio molesto y no me refiero exactamente a Zack.

Sakura le sonríe, vuelve la vista hacia un rubio de ojos azules que habla animadamente con sus dos compañeros, el de cabello azabache con expresión de querer golpearlo para que se calle y la de cabello rosa que se dedica a ignorar al rubio.

Se aleja de Seiya y se acerca a Zack para decirle lo que ha decidido, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio arena. Fue hacia los ninjas y se arrastró a Naruto con ella para que los acompañara, sin dar explicaciones.

— Vamos — ordena y Zack hace su primer portal desde Chikara a otra dimensión, siendo esa la manera más complicada de abrir uno.

-[[XxX]]-

El portal se abrió diez metros lejos de la tierra, no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta el momento de estrellarse contra el suelo, quedando debajo Sakura y los dos rubios sobre ella. Soltó un gruñido y al momento los dos se levantaron.

— Bien, a buscar a los saiyajins — dice autoritariamente mientras comienza a caminar, encontrándose con una linda vista de una ciudad.

— La Corporación Capsula, ahí hay como mínimo tres saiyajins y ellos nos pueden decir sobre los demás — comenta Zack mientras le sonríe animadamente.

Pero para corroborar que si están ahí, saco un pequeño aparato que empezó a hacer ruidos hasta que se detuvo, en la pantalla se ve la foto de un hombre joven con una cara de pocos amigos, junto a un nombre "Vegeta".

— ¿Vigote? — pregunta Naruto leyendo mal el nombre.

Ella los ignora cuando comienzan a reír como locos a causa de lo ultimo que se dijo, le quito el aparato de las manos a Zack y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar mencionado anteriormente, pero al llegar a la ciudad no tenía idea de donde podría estar. Ambos atrás de ella seguían riendo pero sin perderla de vista.

De la nada, Zack paró de reír y salió disparado hacia una persona de cabello negro.

— ¡Tú! — le grito emocionado alertándolo —, ¿Yamcha, cierto?

Ante la pregunta él sonrío y lo confirmo con un asentimiento. Zack río contento.

— ¿Porqué la pregunta?

— ¿Dónde queda la Corporación Capsula? — cuestiono Sakura antes de que su compañero dijera una palabra.

— Yo los puedo llegar — ofrece recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ambos rubios.

-[[XxX]]-

Al llegar a la Corporación Capsula lo primero que vieron fue entrar a un joven musculoso de morado cabello corto. Se acercaron acompañados de Yamcha quien los mira a los tres con curiosidad ya que estaban ahí seguramente por una razón.

Tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que alguien abriera. La persona que los recibió es un pequeño niño de cabello morado corto, con el corte parecido al del joven que entró.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Preguntó el pequeño Trunks y luego reparo en el de cabello azabache ya conocido por él —, ¿eh? ¿Yamcha?

Yamcha solo río con nerviosismo al notar la mirada recelosa del niño.

— Buscamos a Vegeta — dice Zack de golpe llamando la atención de todos, Sakura lo miro enojada reprochándole con la mirada que así no se dicen las cosas.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para una pe… — recibe un golpe de parte de la única mujer presente.

Naruto solo mira con diversión y confusión al mismo tiempo, y él no dice nada simplemente porque no sabe exactamente que hacer o decir porque ni sabe para que están ahí.

— Permítenos hablar con él, si vamos a explicar al menos me gustaría evitar hacerlo más de dos veces — le expresa con amabilidad ella.

El pequeño con algo de desconfianza aun los dejo pasar, tenía curiosidad de saber a que habían llegado y sino entendió mal la frase incompleta de ese rubio parlanchín hay una batalla involucrada en su misteriosa llegada y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pelear, desde lo de Majin Boo que no lo hace.

Entraron y lo primero que vieron fue al joven que es muy parecido al niño, Zack sonrío, él si sabe quien es quien y como es que está ahí. Ríe para si luego de un momento logrando mirada que le decían "loco, lunático, que tipo más raro", se sonrojo por la vergüenza y bajo la vista hacia sus negros zapatos deportivos.

El pequeño llamo a sus padres que estaban más adentro, el primero en llegar fue Vegeta y luego Bulma. Ya con todos reunidos Zack comenzó a hablar, explicándoles todo lo que no era tan importante pero a la vez si lo era, lo mismo que hace rato le habían explicado a los ninjas.

Vegeta meditaba sobre la propuesta, hacerse más fuerte y pelear con un enemigo muy fuerte. Si, eso lo motiva mucho. Aunque el hecho de que también fuera la familia Son, lo pone de mal humor pero tampoco se va a quedar atrás. Él es el príncipe de los saiyajins y debe demostrarlo.

— ¡Excelente! — grito Zack con alegría, Naruto río con él pues claramente son buenas noticias.

-[[XxX]]-

Se dirigieron a la Montaña Paoz en busca de la familia Son. Ya son tres guerreros saiyajins para la batalla y con los Son esperaban que fueran otros tres, por lo menos. Naruto iba al lado de Zack hablando sobre comida pues el hambre les había llegado a mitad del camino. Vegeta y ambos Trunks iban cansados de escucharlos, pero el mayor estaba dispuesto a mandarlos a volando de un golpe hasta Namek.

Para la suerte de todos llegaron pronto. Los primeros en bajar fueron los tres saiyajins, seguidos de Sakura y Bulma, ambos rubios se bajaron por ultimo y se quedaron en silencio mientras la de cabello azul iba a tocar la puerta y hablar con Milk para distraerla mientras le explican todo a los de cabello negro.

Al parecer en casa solo están Milk y Gohan, ya que Gokú y Goten se fueron a pescar para la cena, todos entraron y se acomodaron mientras Yamcha se fue a buscar a los dos Son faltantes.

Estuvieron más de diez minutos esperando hasta que por fin aparecieron. Zack se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

— ¡Un favor, por favor! ¡Queremos ayuda en una pelea! — le suelta lo más trascendental de todo el cuento.

— ¡¿Una pelea?! ¡¿En serio?! — grita emocionado al escuchar lo que acaba de decir el rubio de ojos caramelo —, ¡¿Cuándo partimos?!

Zack y Naruto sonríen, les agrada su entusiasmo. Sakura solo suspira y le avisa a las dos mujeres que se van, dando por hecho que los otros dos también ayudarían y así es. Solo Yamcha se alejó sabiendo que no es necesario en esa batalla, suficiente con esos seis para acumular un gran poder.

— Está vez lo abro yo — finaliza Sakura al momento en que se abre el portal, dándole camino a todos para que entren, paso una mirada por toda la habitación y vio a una llorosa y enojada Milk diciendo frases sobre que no está de acuerdo con que sus pequeños peleen, que su hijo Gohan debería de estar estudiando y Goten seguir sus pasos y otras cosas que decidió ignorar, prefería hacerlo, antes que soportar ver esa escena.

Entro al portal y todo se volvió blanco hasta que la luz del sol de Chikara devolvió el color, encontrándose con el bello lago y un enorme dragón azul.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo dos. Sé que dije que a la siguiente semana pero como no pude en esas fechas, hasta hoy se los traigo, no sé cuando pueda publicar el tercero pero espero sea pronto. Y con respecto a los otros fanfics, la verdad espero poder actualizarlos pronto también.

¿Algún review?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
